


Alien Abduction is a Very Real Possibility, Apparently

by imma_redshirt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt
Summary: Considering the last few years, being abducted by aliens shouldn’t have been such a shock for anybody. Still, though…Steve had just beenabductedbyaliens.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Alien Abduction is a Very Real Possibility, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's the end of the decade. I started writing this in 2014. Before Infinity War and Endgame went all lame and did, y'know, what they did. So yeah, this is absolutely not canon compliant in those regards.
> 
> Timeline's a little funky here: takes place after Black Panther and Thor: Ragnarok, but Thanos never intercepted the Asgardians' ship and Thor and the Revengers got to lead everyone to New Asgard and nobody died because that was really fucked up to kill half the people after they'd just left their destroyed home and a murderous dictator goddess. Like, fuck that.
> 
> Took Civil War with a grain of salt because hey now, I like my Avengers living together in a tower and eating pizzas during Friday movie nights--but for this fic, Civil War did happen, but the Avengers still work together under Ross's nose. Because you can't expect me to believe they wouldn't.
> 
> Anyway, this author's note is becoming fic length, so thanks for taking interest in this fic!

In 1945, Steve watched a cube suck a man into space--sort of. Steve’s still not sure what happened to Schmidt, truth be told, but he suspects the Tesseract sent him through some sort of wormhole to a hopefully very distant point in the universe. Experts--namely Thor, the only person even vaguely familiar with the cube that Steve knew and trusted--agreed that, even though Schmidt’s exact whereabouts were impossible to know, it was safe to say that the madman was somewhere in space, very far away, probably not even in the same realm anymore.

So, Steve had seen a man sucked into space. Not long after, he’d helped defend the Earth from a space army lead by a space prince. He’d spent the better part of the past two years fighting side by side with Thor, who hailed from the same place as Loki, and who used to regularly travel from Earth to his own realm on a glittering rainbow bridge. 

Ergo, Steve had quickly accepted the reality that beyond the confines of his own solar system, other civilizations flourished. Other beings lived and worked on ships and planets different from Earth, under different suns, with completely different belief systems and governments and societies. 

So of course alien abduction was a very real possibility. 

Of course it was. 

Kneeling in the middle of what looked like a storage compartment of a genuine alien spaceship, surrounded by both aliens and humans--or at least aliens that looked very much like angry humans--Steve decided that yes, alien abduction was definitely a very real possibility, even for super soldiers who had been minding their own business in the middle of a battle between the Secret Avengers and some brand new faction of HYDRA.

The compartment was a roomy area, with metal doors that lead to who knows where and stacks of crates that towered over Steve’s head. Steve was near one of the crates, hands bound behind his back with what felt like thick, sturdy metal cuffs. The crate was long and grey and covered with strange markings that Steve couldn’t decipher, save for one batch of symbols near the top--a thick arrow pointing to the ceiling, and a line of symbols that were probably the space equivalent of “This Side Up.”

On top of the crate, standing with crossed arms and leering down at Steve, was a being that closely resembled a human with blue skin and who was bald save for a strange, raised metal plate that stuck out the top of his skull. 

Less than a minute ago, Steve had abruptly woken up in the position he was now, with the blue man standing above him, and a group of ten other human-like beings standing around them, all watching silently. 

Before _that_ \--hours, maybe, if not days before--Steve had been on Earth, in Chile, on a beach shore fighting a group of HYDRA loyalists that had been working on waking some ocean dwelling beast to control. The Secret Avengers and the Avengers under Tony’s command had been working together, all trying to bring down an invisible force field that surrounded the HYDRA leader as the robed man read from an ancient book to summon the creature.

Other than that, Steve couldn’t recall much of the battle. He remembered a storm moving in over the ocean, static over the comms, and a sharp pain in his head, a bright blue light cutting through the darkness and blinding him, Sam and Bucky’s voices, far off, his shield slipping from his hold as the blue light surrounded him and he began to float toward something massive lowering from the sky.

He must’ve blacked out. 

He still wasn’t sure how much time had passed between then and now, and he had no idea what had happened to the others. He had vague memories of laying on a cold floor after the light had abruptly gone out, swimming in and out of consciousness and a strange voice occasionally saying “He’s waking up. Give him a shot of that green stuff” before he passed out again. 

He gritted his teeth. There was no way to tell if anyone had been taken with him. Still sluggish, kneeling in the middle of what appeared to be an alien storage room, Steve couldn’t remember if anyone had been in that beam of light with him. Sam and Bucky had only been nearby at the beginning of the battle (and Steve really owed them a nice date once he was back with them. Fighting HYDRA and being abducted wasn’t what he’d ever imagined he’d be doing with them on a secluded beach) attacks from the HYDRA agents forcing them apart, but they weren’t here in the midst of armed extraterrestrials and the sole focus of a sneering blue man.

They couldn't have been taken with him. He hoped they’d escaped the battle unscathed. 

As Steve raised his head to meet his apparent captor eye to eye, the blue man snorted, raised a thick sandwich, and took a bite.

“Well,” he said, a wide grin still evident as he chewed. “Mr. Million Credit Bounty finally joins the living, and just in time, too.”

He took another bite, dropped from the top of the crate, and landed easily before Steve. When Steve met him with an unimpressed stare, his hands went to his waist, duster coat pushed back, and Steve saw a sharp metal rod hanging at his belt. One finger tapped it. Steve knew a threat when he saw one.

“Try somethin’,” the man said. Around them, the others hefted their weapons, some sneering. Steve counted eleven enemies, including the man before him, but also counted twenty-three visible weapons, more than half ready to aim at him. “My men haven’t had a good fight in too long. They’re getting antsy. You’d be doing me a favor.”

“I’d rather know why I’m here,” Steve said, meeting the man’s narrowed eyes. “And where this is.”

“You’re on my ship,” the man said, with a smirk that clearly said he was amusing himself by answering Steve’s questions. “Cause you’ve got a pretty bounty on your head and I am looking forward to payday.”

Bounty? Steve frowned. The last thing he’d expected was being abducted by a space bound bounty hunter, but he had a steadily growing, uneasy feeling in his gut that this might’ve had something to do with the very same HYDRA leader he’d just been thinking about. 

Unless this was because of some vendetta against Thor, in which case Steve still didn’t know why _he_ was the one that had been picked out.

“Who else did you take?” He demanded. 

“Nobody but you,” the man said. "And you know what? All you really have to know is you ain’t on Earth, and there’s nowhere for a lonely little Terran to go, ‘cept where I take you. So you can try and fight your way outta here, but you’ll only find yourself floating in space. Choking. Turning blue. Before we just tote ya right back in.”

The alien closest to him laughed. “Ha! That’d be funny, Yondu. We should do it for fun.”

Shouts of agreement erupted from the group, and the blue man, Yondu, chuckled. “I think we’d all like to see that, but it’ll have to wait. We’ve got a long way to go, Terran, and you’re just taking up my sweet time.”

He barked “lock ‘im up, good ‘n tight,” before turning without a second look at Steve and heading for one of the closed doors. As Steve was lifted between two of his captors, the rest filed out behind Yondu, and Steve noted which door they disappeared behind.

One of aliens holding him up--a human-ish being with strange, fleshy protrusions on his thick neck and a third eye narrowing at Steve--jabbed a weapon between Steve’s shoulder blades and shoved. Steve walked along complacently. Fighting would be pointless. He didn’t know where he was, where any of the Avengers were, if he was even in the same solar system anymore, how many other aliens were on the ship, or how large the ship itself was. If he could find someway to contact the others on Earth, maybe then he’d have a chance at escape, or rescue. 

But for now, it was best to observe, plan, and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, every time I give a date for the next chapter, I end up not uploading by that date, so I'm just gonna say hopefully sometime next week, maybe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
